


Don't Talk To Me About Taste

by SilverTonguedWriter



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Penis Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: A short fic about Whizzer buying some new art for the apartment, based on the line "You're gonna blame me? You have paintings of dicks. Don't talk to me about taste." And Trina's subsequent reaction to seeing said art.





	Don't Talk To Me About Taste

It had started out as a joke, honestly. 

Whizzer came home, carrying several large shopping bags, and opened the door to find Marvin relaxing on the couch, beer in hand, and the television on. Marvin wore his usual after work outfit, khaki pants and a red sweatshirt.

“Honey, I’m home,” Whizzer called out in good humor. He always liked to tease Marvin about the fact that he and Marvin were like old a 1950’s nuclear family because Whizzer knew that’s what Marvin truly wanted. Or, at least, it’s what he wanted when they were first together.

Now, two years later, Whizzer wasn’t quite sure what Marvin wanted. They both were relearning the other all over again. It was a process, but with every new revelation, Whizzer found that he was falling back in love with the newly reformed Marvin.

"You’re home later than usual,” Marvin remarked. The suspicion that once would have marred the words with jealousy was remarkably absent. He seemed genuinely curious in a way any lover would be.

Whizzer had a playful grin on his face as he set down the bags in his hands on the floor in front of Marvin. He reached into the bag and pulled out a framed watercolor painting of what looked like an anthurium flower with a cleverly disguised penis in the center.

“What the fuck, Whizzer?” Was the only thing Marvin could think to say.

Whizzer raised his hand as if to tell Marvin to wait. He pulled out another painting with a disguised penis. And then, to top it all off, Whizzer pulled out two accent pillows with a floral design and more hidden penises.

“What the fuck?” Marvin asked again, staring up at Whizzer with quite a bit of confusion.

“I saw them in a furniture store and I just couldn’t resist.” Whizzer said with a chuckle and moved to sit next to Marvin.

Marvin’s eyebrow raised in question. He still didn’t quite understand. Whizzer was usually the one with a more refined taste, especially when it came to decorating.

“I just want to see Trina’s face when she drops Jason off tonight.” Whizzer finally explained after it was clear that Marvin wasn’t sure how to reply.

A grin finally came to Marvin’s lips as he chuckled in understanding. He could already see Trina’s eyes bulging out of her head much like they did the time Marvin told her that he would be getting back together with Whizzer.

“You’re really mean,” Marvin hummed, leaning forward to kiss Whizzer, who in turn kissed him back eagerly.

It was so strange to Marvin that he could just kiss Whizzer any time now without Whizzer pulling away. So many things were so different now than from two years ago. They were truly happy. Everything was perfect between them.

“I know,” Whizzer mumbled against Marvin’s lips. “Now, help me hang up these paintings. Trina and Jason will be here soon.”

Marvin looked over the paintings again, laughing softly to himself and looking over at Whizzer adoringly. Whizzer was walking around the apartment, trying to figure out the best places to hang the paintings, a look of serious concentration on his face that he only got when he was trying to put an outfit together, or trying to give Marvin a toe-curling blowjob. Eventually, he settled on hanging the first painting in the living room, and the second in the hallway leading to the bedrooms. The pillows were placed carefully on the couch, and then their work was done.

They sat back down on the couch, cuddling up to eachother and necking like horny teenagers while they waited for a knock on the door that came far too soon in Whizzer’s opinion.

“Hey, Whizzer,” Jason shouted excitedly, walking right past Whizzer when he opened the door. “I got some new baseball cards I wanted to show you.”

Trina still stood in the doorway, smiling awkwardly at Whizzer, then looking inside to where Marvin stood near the couch.

“Won’t you come in?” Whizzer stepped back to let Trina come in if she wanted to. She didn’t usually come in because she really didn’t like to be around Whizzer if she didn’t have to. But she politely nodded and stepped inside.

“Marvin,” Trina nodded in acknowledgement at her ex husband and looked around the apartment in silence. Jason was now digging out his baseball cards from his backpack while he hummed along to whatever was playing on his walkman.

Trina’s eyes landed on the painting of the penis flower and her face became rather stern as she looked over at Marvin again.

“Marvin,” Trina’s tone was warning this time. “What the hell is that?” She glanced over to make sure Jason was still distracted before her eyes moved to Whizzer accusingly. She just knew that this was somehow Whizzer’s fault. She had a keen sense for these things.

Marvin just smirked and looked at Trina with a challenging expression. “Whizzer’s become something of an art lover recently. Isn’t it nice?”

“It’s something.” Trina gritted out, her face turning slightly red, though whether it was from embarrassment or anger, Marvin couldn’t tell. Trina finally just threw her hands up in defeat, mumbled something about how Mendel was probably waiting for her, and left. Marvin couldn’t really blame her.

“That was surprisingly satisfying.” Marvin moved wrap his arm around Whizzer’s waist and kissed his cheek.

“Ugh, _dad_.” Jason groaned in preteen disgust at the display of affection between the man who was basically his father and his actual father.

Marvin and Whizzer just laughed and kissed on the lips this time, just a little peck. Marvin was never very comfortable showing too much affection to Whizzer in front of his son. It somehow still seemed a little… wrong.

It caused Jason to groan again, covering his face with his baseball cards.

…

Marvin turned down the fluffy duvet on his and Whizzer’s bed as Whizzer simultaneously undressed and brushed his teeth.

“So should we take the paintings down now?” Whizzer asked through a mouthful of toothpaste. He didn’t wait for a reply as he moved into the bathroom to spit in the sink. When he came back, Marvin was already under the covers, awaiting Whizzer.

“You know, they’re kind of growing on me.” Marvin wrapped his arm around Whizzer’s waist when Whizzer climbed into the bed.

Whizzer laughed and spun around to face Marvin. He looked at Marvin’s face, possibly committing it to memory, before kissing him slowly and gently, like they had all the time in the world. Because who knows, maybe they did.

Whizzer didn’t bother to reply, instead choosing to deepen the kiss with Marvin. He moved his hands up under Marvin’s thin cotton t-shirt to massage the soft skin of his back.

Marvin, in turn, placed his hands on Whizzer’s chest, enjoying the feeling of the hard muscle there. It wasn’t as toned as it once was, but Marvin figured that was probably due to the fact that they were both growing older, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Marvin rolled onto his back, pulling Whizzer on top of him, their hips slotting into alignment like their bodies were somehow made for each other.

Whizzer broke their kiss to press gentle kisses down Marvin’s chest, stopping to give attention to each of Marvin’s nipples.

“I love you,” Marvin breathed out, causing Whizzer to pause and look up at him with an indeterminable expression.

It was the first time either of them had said those words since their breakup two years ago.

Whizzer swallowed, his voice becoming thick as he replied, “I love you too, Marvin.” He kissed Marvin again, this time with a new kind of passion he’d never shown before.

They made love like it was their first time all over again, sloppy and heated and incredibly passionate.

They made love like they were running out of time. And who knows, maybe they were.

**Author's Note:**

> So the artwork that I described in this fic were:  
>  Painting 1   
>  Painting 2   
>  Pillow 


End file.
